ucgopsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Endomosis
Welcome! Congratulations on starting UCGO PS Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley A VERY useful resource http://gundamonline.pbworks.com/ Here is the original wiki from the english community who played on the live server, the majority of information on it is relavant and accurate to the private server. BE AWARE that not all the information listed is true, admin has put in place many changes since the private server was launched, read through and check all the infromation that you copy over from it. Hopefully this will make things eaiser than creating a new wiki from scratch. My best wishes to the future of the English speaking community, PanGalacticGargleBlaster 21:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster Wanting to help out with the Wiki Hey there Endomosis. Saw you posted two pictures on the Zeon suits, and I was wanting to help out with adding more to the Zeon unit information list. How can I add pictures to them? UCGO PS wikia logo Hey Endomosis! Made a Logo for the wiki, ill upload it uploaded; mind posting it as the wikia logo (the top left thing with jsut type that leads back to the home page) or tell me how to do it? / make me an Admin for the wikia? Thanks! Lance Gerfield 23:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thanks a ton for the admin boost; ill hopefully be able to keep adding more stuff :P Lance Gerfield 05:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Pictures not showing Heya Endomosis, what's up with most of our pictures? o.0 Did the server have a fart and decide that the images shouldn't work anymore? I don't get it. EDIT: rofl xD Intresting, just after I posted about the problem, the photos are appearing normaly now. Intresting lil glitch we had there. - Max It's a problem with wikia there servers seems to had soem problems with image servers (also when you post something like talk pages it says use 4 ~ and it will use your signature) Hitakashi 04:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC)